Hodgepodge
by Ryeloza
Summary: A very, very random collection of drabbles. Hopefully something for everyone.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Charmed_.

**--Author's notes at end**

**

* * *

**

**Hodgepodge  
**

**II. Think Twice – Celine Dion**

From the very beginning, Piper lived with a fear that Leo was going to leave her one day. Her fears were fairly obviously rooted in her experiences—no one, ever, had stuck with her true and blue to the end; not even her parents—and they translated into every relationship she had. Friends. Lovers. She just never had that faith.

When Leo actually left, he only confirmed everything she knew about people. They all leave. No one will ever be there until the end.

And it left her harder than ever before.

**IV. Strawberry Fields Forever – Across the Universe Soundtrack**

"Come on, Patty! We're going to be late!"

Patty ignored her best friend and simply continued to nod along to the Beatles record she had been playing incessantly since she'd purchased it.

Susan stormed over, and pulled the record off of the player. "Everyone knows you're in love with Ringo, Patty. He'll be here when you get back. Let's go!"

Patty rolled her eyes. "I like _George_, not Ringo!"

**V. The Wreckage – Vanessa Carlton**

Phoebe always, always, always tried not to think about her mistakes. Probably this was why she never learned from them. The positive side, of course, was that she wasn't eternally tormented the way her sisters were.

When they vanquished Cole, though, all she could think of was the ways she'd let him down. And in some moments, when she couldn't take the disappointment, all she wanted to do was get in the car and drive until she was too tired to see and then let fate just take over and end everything.

The baby was the only thing that stopped her. When she lost the baby, she pushed all of the guilt so far away from her that she couldn't even recognize herself.

But some days she still wanted to just get in that car.

**VI. We Both Go Down Together – The Decemberists**

"Let's take a trip," Wyatt said to Susanna.

"A trip? Wyatt, we've only been dating a month. Don't you think it's a little soon."

"It's summer. We both have off from school. We're young. I know I have some money saved. Let's go."

"Wyatt…"

"Come on, Susanna. If I've learned anything from my parents, it's not to sit around and wait for when you think the perfect time is. I can count on one hand the number of times they did something spontaneous like this."

Susanna shrugged. "My parents will flip."

"And?"

"Where do you want to go?"

**VII. Just Recently Lost Something of Importance – Montreal**

He walks in the rain sometimes just to remind himself that he's alive.

After so many years of single-minded focus on his ambition and then Phoebe and then revenge and then his return from the dead, he'd never stopped to smell the roses. Or whatever cliché people used nowadays.

So every once in awhile, he walks in the rain.

**VIII. Ocean City Girl – Veronica Mars Soundtrack**

Sometimes Prue thinks about getting into the car and driving as far as possible from San Francisco. For as long as she can remember, she's wanted to run away. To be free of responsibility and the weight of her mother's death and her father's abandonment. If she could go to Neptune, maybe that would be far enough away. As things stand, the east coast will have to do.

Beginning her freshman year of high school she hoarded college brochures in a box under her bed. New York, Philadelphia, Providence, Hartford, Boston…away, away, away from San Francisco.

When Grams finds them her junior year, she tells Prue to throw them away and focus on something local. "Will you really leave your sisters, Prudence? They need you."

So she doesn't go.

**IX. The Rose – Bette Midler**

Her relationship with Victor leaves her so bare and stripped that Patty truly believes she'll never be whole again. It's not just that her heart is broken—that happened over and over and is nothing new—but it's more the weariness from the years of fighting what now seems inevitable. They tried so hard, but somehow they were constantly on the losing side of the battle.

One night she comes home and finds Sam waiting for her in the living room. She drops her purse and keys and he says, "Patty, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" All she can think to do is kiss him. It is the first night she thinks that maybe she'll survive.

**X. Dreaming of You – The Coral**

Meli was such a mild-mannered child that it seems ludicrous that she ends up in the most passionate, hot-headed relationship of all of the kids. From the beginning, though, the tension between her and Colin was so intense that it scalded.

They had broken up for the second—third?—time by Wyatt's wedding, but Colin showed up anyway. Crashed really, though he insisted that his invitation stood. She'd spotted him in the church and at the first opportunity had cornered him at the reception hall, pushing him into the kitchen where the caterers are busy.

"Get the hell out of here!" she screamed at him while servers with plates of salmon puffs pushed past them.

The next thing she knew, Colin had her pushed up against the wall and his hands were pulling down the strap of her bridesmaid dress.

"Fuck you," she whispers against his lips.

**XII. I Will Always Love You – Kenny Rogers**

Patty drove him absolutely crazy from the minute he met her. He was crazy for her beauty. Crazy for her laugh. Crazy for her eyes and her smile and her sense of humor. Later she drove him crazy with her unending devotion to witchcraft. With her snarl of distrust because money was tight. Because she would never tell her damn mother to butt the hell out.

He loved everything about her and at the same time hated her too. And the day she died, part of him died too.

**XIII. A Wink and A Smile – Harry Connick, Jr.**

"Do you believe in true love, Dad?"

Chris asks the question so seriously, his blue-green eyes so wide and trusting.

"Yes. Without a doubt."

**XIV. Saying Goodbye – The Muppets**

Paige goes with Glen to the bus station. She wants to cry, but she manages to pull the emotion inward. _Don't let him see, ever_, she thinks.

"Come with me," Glen says. "What's keeping you here?"

"My job." _The possibility of a family_, she thinks. "Stay. What's making you go?"

"I have to go, Paige."

_I need you_.

"Love you, best friend."

They hug.

So much remains unsaid and it will always be too late.

* * *

I read about this on the NCIS Livejournal Fanfiction page. I greatly liked the idea and decided to take a stab at it.

These are the rules-  
1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I did more than ten and deleted a couple of them (some were just horrid and a few others I want to save to develop into longer stories). This was a lot of fun and really challenging. I'll probably do it again sometime.

I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks so much for reading.

-Katie


End file.
